


Relaxed & Chatty

by ReaderOfFics817



Category: The Rookie (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gossip, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 03:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30049215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderOfFics817/pseuds/ReaderOfFics817
Summary: Lucy and Nyla take a very pregnant Angela for a pedicure to relax and of course, Lucy and Tim's will they won't they relationship comes up.
Relationships: Tim Bradford & Lucy Chen, Tim Bradford/Lucy Chen
Comments: 8
Kudos: 105





	Relaxed & Chatty

“This is fantastic.” Angela leaned back into the chair at the nail salon with a sigh, dipping her feet into the warmth. Lucy and Nyla, in an attempt to make her feel more relaxed, and maybe get labor started brought Angela for a pedicure after work that Friday. 

“I’m telling you, I went into labor six hours after a pedicure, if this doesn’t work, baby boy is just not ready yet.” Nyla laughed, grabbing the magazine beside her. 

“Well I am.” She looked down at her very pregnant belly, “Ya hear that kid? This is your eviction notice.” 

“Have you tried the spicy food? My friend from college swears that’s what did it for her. Or sex.” Lucy suggested. 

“Sex? You think I can have sex in this condition?” Angela looked at her like she had grown three heads. She was three days passed her due date and quite literally, over it. 

“Just sayin, the hormones released during sex, or even just foreplay, can trigger labor.” Lucy laughed, “I obviously wouldn’t know if it works in the real world, but worth a shot.” 

“Alright, alright. At this point I’ll try anything.” She laughed, “Anyway, tell me about work. I’ve been on leave a week and I’m already bored.” 

“Same old, same old.” Nyla shrugged, “Chen and Bradford got to have some fun today though.” 

“Oh yeah?” Angela turned to the younger officer wanting the scoop. 

“We assisted SWAT on a warrant.” 

“Ah, Tim’s two favorite things.” Angela nodded, “He gets to play cowboy and hang around with you all day.” 

“Not sure hanging out with me all day constitutes a favorite activity, but he definitely enjoyed SWAT.” Lucy laughed. She was seven months out from finishing her rookie year and though she didn’t work with Tim every day, she did end up with him a few times a month. She loved those days, she felt comfortable and safe; she trusted him with her life, making the days with him light and fun. On top of that, the day she became a full officer, he instantly dropped the TO routine, treating her as an equal, even joking around with her in the shop. 

“I’d argue he’d choose you over SWAT, actually.” Angela rested her head back as her massage chair kicked on, closing her eyes. 

“Yeah, what’s up with you two?” Nyla turned to Lucy, “You seem… friendly.” She wiggled her eyebrows. 

“Nothing is up with us.” Lucy answered, obviously flustered, “We’re just friends.” 

“That was convincing.” Angela opened an eye and looked at her. “Something happen?” 

Lucy sighed, not sure how to answer, or even if she was reading into the situation with Tim correctly. They had grown close, everyone knew that, but recently he seemed flirty… she wasn’t even sure he knew he was doing it, but now that it no longer caught her off guard, she usually quipped right back, “Nothing happened. He’s just — I don’t know… he’s been… different?” 

“Different how?” Nyla asked, “He seems like the same old Tim Bradford to me.” 

“It’s kinda hard to describe and I’m not sure it’s not just in my head… but he’s been… I don’t know… flirty?” She just about squeaked out, blushing, “I know that sounds absurd.” 

“Ha. There is nothing absurd about that.” Angela snorted, “He’s always had a thing for you.” 

“What? No he hasn’t.” She denied, awkwardly laughing at such a thought. She for sure had a thing for him, but how could she not. He was her type - tall, strong, kinda badass, but underneath all that, a really good guy. Definitely her type. 

“Nyla, back me up here.” 

“She’s right, Chen.” Nyla agreed, “I may not have known him at the very start of your rookie year, but he’s always been protective of you in a way he’s not of others. Like that first time you went undercover.” 

“Yeah, and instead of being pissed when you purposely push his buttons, he’s amused.” 

“Uh hu,” Nyla agreed, “and remember that under cover stint you did a few weeks ago? In that club? You came out in that tight ass dress,” she laughed. 

“Oh yeah!” Angela remembered his reaction with a laugh, “He choked on his coffee.” 

“I mean, rightly so.” Nyla added, “You looked hot.” 

“Anyway,” Angela looked at Lucy, “Long story short, if you think Tim is flirting with you, he probably is. The more important question is do you flirt back?”

Lucy blushed, “I…well… yeah.” She admitted, “I know I shouldn’t… but I can’t seem to stop myself.”

“Why shouldn’t you?” Angela asked. 

“Yeah, he’s there for the taking girl. If I were you, I’d buy a ticket on that ride.” 

“If I tell you something, you promise not to tell anyone? And I mean ANYONE.” She sat up as they nodded. “So, Nolan and I… we kinda dated during the academy. Bishop found out about it and said it would ruin my career, so we broke it off.” 

“NOLAN?!” Nyla just about shouted, “Like John Nolan?”

“Yeah.” Lucy practically whined, “I was just coming off a bad break up, he had just gotten divorced, he was so nice, and I don’t know I think we both knew it wasn’t a long term thing, and it definitely wasn’t worth my career or his. But it happened. And I’ll admit, I like Tim, a whole lot more than… well anyone really, but I love my job.” 

“Okay, as fascinating and downright disturbing it is that you got with Nolan, Bishop is wrong.” Angela shook her head, “Cops date all the time. Yes, it would have been bad if Tim was STILL your TO, but now? No one will care.” 

“That is, if you wanted to date Tim.” Nyla pointed out. 

“Take work out of the equation. If Bradford asked you out right now, what would you say?” Angela always asked the blunt questions. 

Lucy played with her rings, biting her lip trying to stop the guilty smile from appearing on her face. “I’d say yes.” She sighed. 

“I rest my case.” Angela smiled. “Life is short, Chen. If you want him, go for it.” 

Lucy laughed, “It’s not like I can just go lay one on him.” 

“I really don’t think he’d mind.” Nyla smirked. 

“And what if we are reading this situation all wrong and he has no interest in me like that? I’d literally have to leave the country.” She cringed, “No way.” 

“We’re not reading this the wrong way. If you want I can get him to admit it first.” Angela laughed, dropping her head back onto the headrest, “Won’t be that hard, I tease him about it enough.” 

“You do?!” Lucy’s jaw dropped in interest. 

“Oh yeah, it’s like my favorite way to make him squirm. He never denies it though.” She shrugged.

“Just text him, get him to go for a hike or something with you. You know him, it shouldn’t be that hard.” Nyla shrugged with a laugh at Angela’s antics. 

“If this gets weird, I blame the two of you.” Lucy pointed at the two of them with a smile. 

“If it goes well, which it will, then we get all the credit.” Angela countered with a smirk, her eyes closing as the massage chair started. 

“Fine.” Lucy rolled her eyes playfully, pulling out her phone, texting him while she had the courage. He surprisingly answered, so she kept up the conversation, getting lost in her phone while their nails got done, that flirty behavior she mentioned as obvious as ever. 

As they switched to get their hands done, Lucy put her phone down. 

“So how’s it going with Bradford over there?” Angela smirked, now that Lucy’s attention wasn’t directed at her phone. 

Lucy bit her lip, trying to hide the excited smile that was threatening to make an appearance. “We’re going paint balling tomorrow.” 

“You’re welcome.” Nyla sing songed with a laugh. 

“Don’t get too excited, we’ve gone paint balling before.” 

“What? When?” Angela turned, waiting for an answer. 

“When I was a rookie.” Lucy shrugged, causing Angela to snort a laugh. 

“Of course you did.” She deadpanned. 

“I expect updates.” Nyla chuckled, “My dating life is currently boring and I anticipate this will be anything but boring.” 

“Yeah, I have literally nothing to do tomorrow, so help a pregnant girl out, keep me in the loop.” 

“I will, I will.” Lucy laughed, “But hopefully by tomorrow you will be in labor, not worried about my love life.” 

“We’ll see.” Angela sighed, obviously having convinced herself she would be pregnant forever. 

—   
\--  
\--

Epilogue: 

Sunday morning, the group was at the hospital meeting Baby Evers. Tim was chatting with Wes and Nolan across the room; and Lucy was sitting in the chair next to Angela, holding the little boy with a smile, Nyla was in the chair next to her. Tim glanced Lucy’s way and they made eye contact, sharing a small smile, albeit briefly, but Angela of course noticed. 

“Soooo…” Angela started with a smirk, “How was paintball?” 

Lucy looked up from the baby, her eyes and guilty smile wordlessly giving the answer away. 

“Oh my God, spill!” Angela said excitedly, whispering so Tim wouldn’t hear. 

“Let’s just say you two were right.” Lucy shrugged. Paintball had turned into getting dinner, which had turned into going to his place, and from there she hadn’t left; at least, not until this morning when she dragged him out of bed to go meet Danny Evers. If she was being honest, meeting Angela’s baby was probably the only thing that would have gotten her out of Tim Bradford’s bed that morning.

“Wait, did you come here together?” Nyla realized Jackson hadn’t arrived yet, meaning Lucy had either come alone or with Tim. 

Lucy chuckled, realizing she couldn’t get anything past the two of them, “We did.” She nodded, not taking her eyes off little Danny. 

“It’s only ten am.” 

“Mhmm.” Lucy agreed. 

“Lucy Chen, did you have a sexy sleepover?” Angela asked, feigning shock. 

“Maybe.” She smiled, as guilty as ever, “But not much sleeping happened.” 

Angela and Nyla looked at each other with a laugh, before turning to Lucy and speaking in unison, “YOU’RE WELCOME!” 

“Yeah, yeah.” Lucy joined them with a laugh. She couldn’t believe how much her life had changed in only two years time. She finally felt content, like her life was heading in the direction it was meant to go in. She had a job she loved, some of the closest friends she’d ever had, and now she had Tim, the man she knew would be her forever. She looked down at the baby in her arms, the thought of wishing for her own one day taking her by surprise. Yeah, her life was falling into place.

**Author's Note:**

> Had fun with this one and hope you did too!


End file.
